Naruto and Hinata: The Master and the Princess
by Enas Trichinas
Summary: Sequel to Fallen Angel, Naruto and Hinata must work together to bringing the Elemental Countries under Templar control and restore order among them. (NaruHina)
1. Prologue

Naruto and Hinata: The Master and the Princess

Prologue

 _A year has passed since the Templars have successfully decimated the Assassins. Jiraiya, Elias, as well as Reizo have hunted down the Assassins to the last man._

 _However, the work of a Templar is never done. Their vigil unending, Naruto and Hinata flew towards their home (or former home in Naruto's case) where they could start molding the world under Templar influence._

 _Naruto and Hinata have shared their experiences. Hinata was upset with Naruto using the seal on Toneri but the Grand Master has assured her that the seal will only be used once. Hinata confessed that she has spared Neji and could not bring herself to kill him. Naruto couldn't blame her as being Uzumaki himself, even when being disowned, he still held the creed of the Uzumaki clan._

" _Family is Hope. Protect it always."_

 _Hinata saw herself in that saying. She always cared for her family, even if they have done nothing to deserve her love._

 _The WindWhisper then flew home to Konoha. The Templars once again begin their work on building their new world on the other Shinobi nations and unite them under peace and order._

 _Author notes_

 _While this fic takes place after Fallen Angel, it does not pick up to where Fallen Angel left off. Hinata did obtain the Kaguya's Fruit and gave it to Naruto who had it transported to his hidden land of Uzu._

 _I will try my best to flesh out more of the known characters but it will be difficult as there are missions Hinata will undertake before she and Naruto get together. This is NaruHina._


	2. Dinner with the Grand Master

Naruto and Hinata: The Master and the Princess

Chapter 1: Dinner with the Grand Master

It was daytime and Hinata was training with her teammates. Shino and Kiba were curious as to what has Hinata done these last few months.

They asked Hinata but all she gave them were vague answers to deflect their questions. But after a minute she asked them to drop it.

Shino understood but Kiba kept pressing her about what she has done, he even went on to ask if Naruto ever had sex with her. Hinata admitted that even though she slept on the same bed as Naruto, he never done anything to make her uncomfortable. Even if he was her superior in rank.

Five minutes and Naruto came to Team 8 while they were sparring.

"Excuse me, do you think I could speak with Hinata for a while?"

Shino nodded but Kiba growled, Naruto assured them that it will be short. Hinata asked Naruto what this is all about. Naruto asked her if she has any plans for dinner. Hinata shook her head.

Naruto told her that they're going to eat at a five-star hotel here in Konoha. He gave her the location and the time then he left.

"What did the idiot want from you?"

"He told me that he's having dinner with me. Gave me the place and the exact time."

"I wonder what has Uzumaki-San have with you for dinner?" Shino asked.

"I'm guessing that he'll want to talk to me about Templar matters."

"Man! Can we go with you? So that the idiot won't take advantage of you?" Kiba asked, not trusting Naruto with Hinata.

"Kiba, Naruto can be strict on who goes where. He specifically asked me and only me."

"But that dense moron is an idiot! He doesn't know how to treat a girl right!"

"This isn't a date Kiba. Besides, Naruto-kun is my superior in a way. More so than you realize."

"Then in what way is he your superior Hinata?" Shino asked

"The Grand Master of the Shinobi Rite." Hinata replied.

The discussion ended there and the three continued training with Hinata being the lead when it comes to skill, Assassin training can help a lot!

At six pm, Hinata dressed up with a red dress with sleeves covering her arms but exposing her shoulders for an occasion and met with Naruto. He was wearing a black suit and red tie, meaning business. They both went inside the hotel Naruto spoke of and immediately got their seats and tables ready. They ordered food and while they're waiting for it to be delivered, they spoke.

"You did an excellent job saving the world and dismantling the Assassins. The Templar Order and I are very impressed."

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

"But our work doesn't stop there. It seems Toneri's reach extends far more than we expected."

"Just how bad it is Naruto-kun?"

"Really bad, I lost contacts at Mist and Kumo. An earthquake killed my informants at Iwa."

"So what is it that you brought me here?"

"You've come this far, so I guess I'll reveal my plans to you."

Hinata leaned closer, interested.

"I have come to ask you to help me create our New World in this war-torn and unstable land."

"Couldn't you ask Saya or Itachi to help you?"

"As powerful as I am or Itachi's, we cannot be everywhere at once but someone of your skills Hinata, are my greatest resource. There are also some things you need to know about me."

"Like the fact that you disappeared to the West and became Grand Master?"

"I see Jiraiya has told you. No matter, it's true I came from the West. That place is a full-blown war zone. But it's stabilized now."

"I also know that you are the Kyuubi Jinchuriki Naruto-kun. I knew that a long time ago and that's what makes me love you more."

"I am flattered by your honesty. But I am not the Kyuubi Jinchuriki anymore. I AM the Kyuubi."

"So you two are like merged?"

"That's right. In the West, I worked with my master and eventually, Kurama, Kyuubi's real name, merged with me. He lives on in one of his realms in Kami's home."

"What happened in the West?"

"In a nutshell? Basically I got disowned by my parents, my master found me, I found these Orbs to fit in my glove, I set the plan in motion for my master to invade the West, he fought the Uzumaki clan and at his weakest and tired state, I struck and became Grand Master unanimously."

"Wow."

"A lot can happen in maybe like fifteen years Hinata."

"May I ask why you got disowned by your parents?"

"It's a personal matter. No offense Hinata, but I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand. I'll speak no more of it."

"Back to business. Before we start laying plans for the world, you'll need some "upgrades" from the Order. Your skills from the Assassins are good and useful but there's always room for improvement."

"What would you have me do?"

"You will head towards the ancient land of Caer Darrow. It is there you can be more powerful. You'll need the extra boost if you're to perform the tasks I will give you."

"How can I head there? I never heard of it before."

"I will give Jiraiya the location and the coordinates to the Darrow. I will assign a personal teacher to assist you in this endeavor. You will head there after lunch."

"Okay Naruto-kun."

The two received their dinner and began to eat. Naruto told Hinata about his plans for the world, he told her that he is going to place them into the Order. All of the Shinobi villages, whether by tongue or by sword, he will have them under Templar control, his control. Only then can the world be at peace.

"That is a very large goal." Hinata commented.

"Indeed. I believe that only I can save the world from itself, I only needed to persuade or eliminate the Daimyos, the Kages and the villages themselves. That is true peace when I unite these villages under the Templar banner."

" _I think I understand his intentions, they are noble._ " Hinata thought.

Naruto sensed that Hinata is in deep thought and asked, "So what? Do you hate me now? Do you despise me?"

Hinata shook her head. "No Naruto-kun, your goal is one this world desperately needs. I understand how the world works thanks to my time with the Assassins. If the Commander was still alive, he would agree with you."

Naruto continued listening to Hinata as she spoke next, "I want to become useful to you Naruto-kun. I want to make a difference at least once in my life. I want to help you achieve your goal."

Naruto then hold both of Hinata's hands into his. "Thank you Hinata. When I first saw you, I knew you have the potential, you just need to learn how to unleash it. I'm really glad that you're on my side. You are everything that I am not. You can make a difference and I know that you will succeed. Because that is your ninja way."

A flustered Hinata pulled her hands away from Naruto's, "R-right. Umm... what would I do when I reached the Darrow?"

"You will meet with your teacher and learn new abilites befitting your station. After that, return here and I'll assign some missions for you."

"What are my tasks for the Order?

"You'll be wasted as a regular ninja, the tasks I assign you will prove difficult but you can handle it. They'll involve outside of Konoha."

"Will I be doing this alone?"

"I'm giving you the choice to partner with your teacher and Itachi or Saya."

"Okay Naruto-kun."

The kept talking while they're eating their meal. Naruto also spoke of the advantages of the Templar Order. And Hinata would admit, they are pretty tempting. So tempting that any man would betray their village so that they could enjoy the benefits.

The two finished eating, paid their meal and went outside.

"Hinata, Jiraiya will pick you up after lunch. Be sure to prepare your ship and get some well-earned rest."

"What will I tell my teammates when they ask about our dinner Naruto-kun?"

"Just tell them that we had a party meal with a bunch of cannibals and nothing strange happened."

"Okay."

Naruto kissed Hinata and left. She went back to the compound and laid to her bed. Thinking about what her teacher or the Darrow Naruto spoke of look like.

Author notes

 _The next one will be about Hinata's training with the Order. Comment and review!_ _Also I sneaked in a little Skyrim reference there._


	3. New Abilites and a Dojutsu

Naruto and Hinata: The Master and the Princess

Chapter 2: New Abilities and a Dojutsu

"WHAT?!", Kiba's loud voice boomed through Hinata's ears.

"Yes, we went to the hotel Naruto-kun is talking about and we had a meal with a bunch of cannibals with one of their own eating a priest." Hinata explained, using Naruto's lie to deflect any concerns her teammates had with her.

"Are you sure you didn't eat any human flesh? Just meat from animals?" Shino asked.

Hinata nodded. "Anyway, Naruto-kun told me that I'll be leaving on a training trip later after lunch."

"Okay Hinata-Chan. Have fun!" Kiba called out as he and Shino left.

(At lunch in a restaurant)

Hinata was eating lunch with Sakura. The medic nin asked her what went with her meal with Naruto.

"So did Naruto take you on a date? Did he treat you well?"

"I wouldn't call it a date. Merely a business meeting. Naruto-kun looks the part of a businessman."

"So what did the idiot ask of you?"

Hinata felt anger at the pink kunoichi but did not show it, "He said that I would be going to an ancient land and train with a tutor."

"Oh! Where are you going Hinata-Chan?"

"I cannot say. I don't know where it is but Jiraiya might know."

"Man! Naruto shouldn't keep secrets from you Hinata! He should explain more to you and not send you like a servant." Sakura told the Templar kunoichi.

"Sakura, Naruto-kun knows what is best for me. I'm also curious on what this Caer Darrow is."

"But still! He should know how to treat a girl and respect her. Not send her off to a land nobody knows about." Sakura said with irritation which made Hinata's anger grow.

She decided to test the waters by asking Sakura, "Tell me Sakura, how much do you know Naruto-kun?"

Sakura didn't hesitate to answer Hinata, " He's a baka who doesn't know anything about love. He is always a loser. And also he's pretty dense that he doesn't know what a woman does. He always uses the same jutsu over and over again. He isn't anything like my Sasuke-kun who is handsome and very smart.

"What else do you know?", Hinata asked, her polite tone mixed with anger though Sakura didn't notice it.

"He never asks for the people to recognize him as the son of the Yondaime. He should have the people love him as the son of the Fourth Hokage, that way the people can accept him and he'll be Hokage faster. Isn't that his dream? But he didn't achieve it because he became a Templar Grand Master." Sakura said.

"Naruto-kun would rather earn the respect of the people than basically using his title. That is his way." Hinata explained.

"Either way, I doubt that he's changed. My mother asked me to marry him so that I could help him become more renown and to put those riches there to good use."

Something snapped inside Hinata as she shouted, "Whose side are you on Sakura?! You first praise Sasuke then you put down Naruto-kun. Then you want to marry Naruto-kun because he is the son of the Yondaime and not because of who he is. Do you truly know your teammate Haruno?" She was honestly getting tired of Sakura's constant berating of her Naruto-kun.

"Now,now Hinata," Sakura said trying to calm the angry Hyuuga down. "There's no need to get mad."

It did little to appease Hinata, "Mad? Mad!? Because you NEVER see his side of the problem. All you do is criticize, insult, and hit him! You never saw the true him. All you care about are his riches and his title. If Naruto-kun doesn't have those, you wouldn't want to have anything to do with him and accept Sasuke immediately if he asks you for a date!"

"I'm his teammate. I have every right to criticize him. The idiot does not have any parents to teach him manners." Sakura defended her actions.

"And you think hitting him on the head can teach him?! Insulting him can make him more smarter!? You're lucky to have parents Sakura. Mine often puts me down. But he doesn't have any parents to teach him things about life. Adding to the fact that the villagers would often ignore or hurt him, he never knew friendship or had someone to look up to until Iruka-sensei." Hinata angrily explained. Her shyness gone.

"Then what do you know about him Hinata if you keep defending him so much?" Sakura asked, barely getting over Hinata's outburst.

"Only enough to know that he has changed. Fifteen years or so in a hostile environment can do a lot Sakura. He has shared his personal experiences with me. And I must admit, I believe him. He has the hair and the eyes and the powers to prove it."

"I'm sorry Hinata." Sakura said with remorse. "I-I didn't know."

"You should be apologizing to Naruto-kun. Not me. I'm sorry for shouting at you Sakura but you need to change your attitude towards Naruto-kun. He is not the same knucklehead we all know." Hinata said and left the restaurant after finishing her meal. Leaving Sakura to think.

Sakura thought of what Hinata had said and realized that she had been treating Naruto horribly these years they've been together. She made up her mind that if she ever sees Naruto, she'll apologize to him and accept her as a friend.

( _WindWhisper bridge, at the helm_ )

"Welcome Captain! Jiraiya greeted the young Templar kunoichi as she took the wheel. "I notice you looked glum, you look like you got into a fight with a cave bear." He joked. ( _Guess the reference_ )

"Just got angry at Sakura for insulting Naruto-kun. Don't worry, I'm fine." Hinata explained in a tone that told Jiraiya to not press further.

"Naruto gave me the coordinates to Caer Darrow. You'll love the place, I can assure you."

"Then let's move out."

The WindWhisper took off from the Namikaze estates and headed towards the ocean.

( _Two days after takeoff later_ )

"What can you tell me about Caer Darrow Master Jiraiya?" Hinata asked while steering the wheel.

"If I can be honest with you Hinata and myself, I'd say that place makes Mt. Myoboku look like a jungle" Jiraiya said.

"Can you please elaborate?"

"That place is older even than all of the Shinobi villages. It is where we Templar Sages go to hone our natural chakras and energies. It is where students of various clans study without having to put up with the politics of the clans. It is also a place where you could dedicate yourself to a type of jutsu without being disturbed."

"What does it look like?"

"That place has tundras, forests, prairies and mountains and lots and lots of snow. The type of place that is incredibly harsh and beautiful." ( _Think of what Skyrim looks like. That's the description I intend to put for Caer Darrow. I don't own Skyrim.)_

"Are there no villages there at all?"

"Only five, located at the ends and entrances of the Darrow. The Grand Master has limited the amount of villages to ensure the beauty of the place is left untouched."

"I can see why Naruto-kun limited the village amount. But why did you say that the Darrow is harsh?"

"There are still beasts roaming around the wild. Beasts that can hunt and kill you without mercy. They can ambush you anywhere, anytime, and anyplace outside of the villages."

"Why didn't Naruto-kun order his men to eliminate the beasts?"

"That's the best part. Not only did Naruto prevent the extermination, but he encouraged the beasts to live freely among the forests and the entire Darrow but he ordered them to stay away from inhabited areas."

"Why would he do that?"

"He said something that our senses must be in top shape, knowing that as ninja, danger can come anywhere, can come anytime, can be delivered by anything and anyone."

"That's rather harsh and brutal."

"Yeah, But it hones our senses, so we are no condition to complain."

On the third day, the WindWhisper arrived in Caer Darrow. It is exactly what Jiraiya said, it's very harsh and beautiful. The villages are simplistic, they are simply made out of wood but they have some modern technologies in them. There are no concrete or brick buildings. The forests are large, wide, and very lovely, you could stare at them for hours. Everyone who tends them are very serious and take their work seriously. Most of them are either studying or taking care of their villages. There are no walls but there are fences and rock golems guarding them.

Jiraiya told Hinata that he would go take a break along with the crew on the hot tundras of the Darrow. He put the schedule and time of meeting for her.

Hinata arrived at the meeting place. There she saw a man with black but graying hair and to her surprise, he also had the Byakugan.

"Welcome to Caer Darrow Miss Hinata. My name is Toushiro Hyuuga and I will be your mentor as you study and work under the Order. As you progress through your training, you can learn powerful jutsus that you can never find in any village."

The man named Toushiro pointed to a well which was glowing blue. "Drink from the holy waters of our ancient Moon Well. There you can gain something from it."

Hinata drank the waters like Toushiro said and it tasted like honey. She learned how to channel water and use it to mend wounds. She learned the Holy Water jutsu.

Toushiro told Hinata her first task: Take out three bandits raiding a small village east of their location.

Hinata did the task and went back to Toushiro.

"I knew I could count on you. By defending the village from the bandits, you have earned the next step of your training. Drink from the Moon Well and you will gain yet another jutsu from it."

Hinata drank from the Moon Well again and gained another jutsu called Guardian Shield. Toushiro tasked Hinata to get a tome in a forest filled with lightning towers. Hinata went to the place and used her new jutsu. She noticed that the towers hit her but they cannot hurt her until she reached the tome.

"So this is the tome of knowledge. I wonder what powers it possesses."

Hinata got the tome and opened it. It delivered her back to the castle where Toushiro resides.

"Excellent work. You're on your way to becoming a Master Templar. My final task for you before you drink from the Moon Well again is to eliminate a group of missing ninja outside of this village. Our scouts report that they established a base and are planning to attack our village."

"I will do as you ask Toushiro-sensei. But how am I suppose to take out an entire base all by myself?"

"This is a battle you will not win alone. In the Order, we can call the aid of our allies inside and outside of the Order. Travel to the outpost outside of our village and enlist their aid. Then eliminate the missing ninja."

"Okay."

Hinata walked outside the village and noticed three regulars walking to her.

"You're the new ninja right?"

"Why yes. How did you know?"

"I thought you should know that the forest filled with dangerous creatures." One of the regulars said. "You won't make it out of there alive."

Hinata became confused, "Then what would you have me do?"

The regular said proudly, "Why we are to escort you to the knight outpost ourselves! We're getting sick of seeing promising recruits march off to their deaths."

"You are welcome to join me. In fact, I insist."

Hinata and the three regulars ventured in the forests. Occasionally a bear or a Sabre cat or some wolves would attack them but there's nothing with one ninja and three regulars can't handle.

They eventually run into a place where some trolls are residing.

"There a lot of trolls. We should find another way around." Hinata said

But the regular said confidently, "We don't have to. We can force our way through them."

Hinata was unsure, "But how? They outnumber us."

"Yes, But we good fellow Templar, have the upper hand."

The three regulars immediately made a hand sign and transparent shields appeared on their left hand. They charged towards the trolls, albeit slowly, with Hinata healing them with her Holy Water. Like the regular said, they have the upper hand and dealt with the trolls swiftly.

They went to the knight outpost and enlisted the aid of the Templar knight ninjas stationed there. With their numbers and Hinata's healing sustaining them, the knight ninjas overwhelmed the missing nin and none of them died.

Hinata and three regulars returned to Toushiro and there he congratulated them. Hinata drank the Moon Well's waters once again and this time felt a strange sensation flowing through her eyes as she drank...

When she opened her eyes, Toushiro looked shocked and Hinata discovered why...

She now has the Tenseigan!

Author notes

 _It's a really long chapter! Comment and review!_


	4. Hinata's Birthday

Naruto and Hinata: The Master and the Princess

Chapter 3: Hinata's Birthday

Hinata studied under Toushiro for two months before becoming baptized with the Moon Well's counterpart, the Sun Well.

During those two months, Toushiro taught Hinata a new style that she was very interested in, the Water Dancer stance, she found the stance completely compatible with her affinity and she soaked those lessons quickly like a sponge. She also mastered the Tenseigan's abilities through practicing.

As for Toushiro and Hinata, the two went from student-teacher relationship to father-daughter relationship. Toushiro's gentle and kind nature reminded her of the late Commander Guevarra and with his gentleness, she became a Master Water Dancer in about three weeks and a half days' time.

Toushiro and Hinata shared their moments. Toushiro revealed to Hinata that he was personally handpicked by Naruto himself because the Grand Master knew that Hinata needed a teacher far more kinder and more tolerant than the last one. Hinata revealed to Toushiro that the Hyuuga clan in Konoha still is a stickler for traditions and uses the Caged Bird Seal which Toushiro finds disgusting.

Toushiro revealed to Hinata some important facts. This Hyuuga clan in Uzushio _(Naruto's true home)_ is far older than the one in Konoha. The Caged Bird Seal that the Konoha Hyuuga clan uses is a perverted version of the seal the Uzumaki made for them before they settled in Konoha. The Templar Hyuuga clan wears the Uzumaki seal but with none of the things Konoha one uses to torture and enslave their lesser comrades.

During this time, Hinata saw Toushiro as a father figure and Toushiro saw Hinata as the daughter he never had.

At the Sun Well baptism, Hinata kneeled down as Toushiro prepared to pour a handful of water to her head. Out of the corner of her eye, Hinata saw that Toushiro's eyes were filled with unshed tears. Toushiro couldn't be more prouder of the Hyuuga girl.

When Hinata was blessed with the Holy Sun Well, she felt her head cleared and felt like a god has blessed her. She felt bliss and calmness wash over her.

Hinata met again with Jiraiya after two months and they flew off to Konoha with the WindWhisper. Jiraiya saw the changes that affected Hinata, she was more humble and open-minded and she gained new wisdom and knowledge. The Toad Sage marveled at it.

When they returned to Konoha, Jiraiya met up with Tsunade when they got off the ship and they hugged.

Hinata walked through the streets of Konoha until she saw Naruto. He was sitting on a bench with Saya on his lap, sleeping. Not wanting to wake up the Shinka kunoichi, Hinata went to Naruto and stood by his line of sight.

"Hinata! I see you returned from Caer Darrow." Naruto greeted her.

"It was beautiful Naruto-kun. Dangerous but beautiful." Hinata commented about Caer Darrow.

"My decision to let the wild predators roam free raised a lot of eyebrows but they make good practice."

"Speaking of practice Naruto-kun, I became a Water Dancer."

"I knew that style would be perfect for you. And I found the perfect instructor to teach you."

"You mean Toushiro-sensei?"

"That's right. When I told him that he would train you, he didn't hesitate to take up on my offer."

"Thank you Naruto-kun. He's like the father I never had."

"Likewise for Toushiro."

"Hey Naruto-kun. Tomorrow's my birthday."

"Oh! I almost forgot! I'll find a gift for you Hinata. I can promise you that it'll be worth the wait."

"That's a promise Naruto-kun. Because that is our-"

"No, it's your ninja way. Keep it Hinata, you can keep your word better than me."

"Oh..okay. Thank you Naruto-kun."

"You have learned quickly Hinata. You'll become Master Templar in no time."

"I'm not the first one to have that rank do I?"

"Nope. Itachi became the first Master Templar that came from Konoha. And he also trained in Caer Darrow same as you, only that he stayed there for three months instead of two."

"Wow. What course did he train on?"

"The Landed Knight stance. He also studied under The Priesthood of Ashura for a month."

"Nice, But I don't see him carrying a shield." Hinata observed.

"He summons shields and barriers. He can also wear armor besides his Susanoo. His is basically impenetrable. He has mastered his course to Elite Knight." Naruto explained.

"Oh. I see." Hinata replied.

"Anyway, I see Saya waking up. I'd better go to my homeland and find a gift fit for you." Naruto said as Saya began to sit up. "I'll also have my tailors make you an outfit befitting your station."

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

A mischievous smile spread on Naruto's face, "Also I have a little surprise for you along with the outfit. You will love it, I promise you."

Saya sat up, awake. Naruto whispered something to her ear then she took his hand and immediately they teleported away.

 _I wonder what surprise he's going to give me?_ Hinata thought as she walked to Ichiraku Ramen for a snack.

(Hyuuga Compound)

Hinata went back to her home and met her father and surprisingly her cousin, the latter looked at her with a scowl on his face. When her father asked her how's her day been Hinata told him that her mind is opened to reality and has found a new suitable teacher much to Hiashi's shock.

Hiashi asked for a training session to see how much she has change and also asked for the elders to see her. They, in their infinite wisdom, agreed for once.

When Hinata and Neji fought, Neji relied on his usual (but outdated) Gentle Fist style but Hinata used her Water Dancer stance much to the anger of the elders and immediately won using her Twin Lion Fists as a finisher. The elders were both angered and impressed. Impressed that their heiress has grown stronger and had grown a backbone and angered over the fact that she has used a different stance than their usual Gentle Fist.

Hiashi congratulated his daughter and told her that if she wants anything from the clan, she has it. Even if she wants the title back from Hanabi. Hinata merely told her father that she wants Naruto to attend her birthday which is tomorrow. He hesitantly agreed.

(Tomorrow, Hinata's birthday)

Everybody attended Hinata's birthday. The halls of the Hyuuga compound were filled with guests, even Kakashi was present as well as all the senseis. Kurenai also came with her daughter Mirai to greet Hinata happy birthday. All of Hinata's friends except Naruto but he'll arrive soon greeted Hinata happy birthday.

Kiba gave Hinata a book about dogs. Same for Shino except it's bugs.

Ino gave her a bundle of flowers.

Choji gave her a box full of chips.

Shikamaru gave her a shogi board.

Lee gave her training weights much to Tenten's irritation who gave her a set of kunai and explosive tags.

Sakura gave her medicine and herbs needed to make them.

Sasuke simply gave Hinata a happy birthday card.

Meanwhile outside, Naruto who was wearing his Templar coat and Toushiro who was carrying a traveling bag walked to the compound and see Hiashi standing there with his arms crossed.

"I believe you are aware why we are here?" Naruto said rather than asked. "May we please enter?"

"The only reason I allowed you and that feeble man you call a companion in is because Hinata asked for it." Hiashi said coldly. "If it were up to me, I would've ban you Templars from attending my daughter's birthday."

Toushiro spoke up, "We have every right to enter your daughter's birthday. More so in fact, since we were the ones who made your daughter stronger."

"Ah! So you have Hyuuga with you Uzumaki. Did your clan steal mine in the middle of the night with promises of their seal being removed?"

Naruto was about to respond when Toushiro spoke first, "This clan has been with the Order long before you established yours in Konoha. As for the seal, we have one on the back of our necks. And it's not used for slavery unlike yours."

"Our traditions kept us strong over the years old man. It will see us through this times." Hiashi responded with anger.

"I may be old, but I can still put up a fight and teach you manners young man." Toushiro said.

"Your clan relies on the Templar Order to survive. Our clan is strong both politically and physically. We are heralded as the strongest clan in the Leaf." Hiashi boasted.

"Strongest of the Leaf is it? From what Hinata has told me, you enslaved your clan members with that perverted trash you call a seal. She told me that you and the elders enjoyed "disciplining" your clan members with the seal, even if they have done nothing to deserve it." Toushiro countered which made Hiashi angry knowing that someone had called his clan out for doing barbaric things not considered part of a 'noble' clan.

"I'll cut off that tongue of yours!" Hiashi shouted as the two charged at each other only to find his as well as Toushiro's feet stuck with roots tangling out.

"Enough! both of you!" Naruto shouted using his Ninshu's Fingers to trap their feet with roots. He directed at Toushiro. "Toushiro, we are not here to discuss old grudges! Especially not with one who is in the Konoha Council! Your actions here today will humiliate me and Hinata both! We are not going to ruin Hinata's birthday because you two couldn't keep your tongues in check!"

Toushiro bowed despite his feet stuck with roots. "I'm sorry Naruto-sama. Won't happen again I swear."

"And you!" Naruto shouted, this time with more anger and force than the one he used on Toushiro. "You better keep your pride in check as well as your tongue! Your manners are unbefitting of clan head! You may be Hinata's father but I am her master! She answers to me as well as you! I am not going to have to explain to her why I have to beat you both into submission just because you couldn't keep your egos in check! So stamp out your arrogance or **I'll do it for you**!" He emphasized that last part with his Kyuubi voice.

"Yes Naruto-sama." Hiashi said his voice quivering like a child being scolded by his father.

After releasing both of them using his glove, Naruto asked Hiashi one more time to let them in. This time, he agreed but not before glaring at Toushiro with the latter doing the same.

Naruto went inside the compound and found Hinata sitting on a chair that look like a throne. Hinata got off the throne and hugged Toushiro and kissed Naruto on the cheek before going back to her throne.

"Hinata we brought something like I promised." Naruto said, snapping his fingers, signaling Toushiro to open the bag and bring out a green polo and a gray sleeveless kimono reaching down up until the feet but not touching them. On that polo is also a light blue transparent cape with crystals on them. _(Based on Miyuki Shiba's uniform in_ _Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei_ _with Hinata's The Last kimono/blouse being repurposed as overcoat dress.)_

"It looks beautiful Naruto-kun." Hinata said, in awe with the new outfit.

"Imported and tailored by the best tailors in my homeland as well as Spring Country's." Naruto said proudly.

"I'll try them on now." Hinata said, taking the outfit from Toushiro and going to her room to change.

Hinata came back later wearing the Master Uniform. Everyone awed at her new outfit. If Hinata's Templar uniform was regal enough, this one takes the cake for originality as well as elegance and modesty.

"How do I look?" Hinata asked, admiring her new outfit.

"Like a true princess ready for action." Naruto replied. "I also got a little surprise for you."

Toushiro pulled out a short foldable silver sword and also a black bow from the bag.

"This sword is sharp as well as quiet. Your mother owned this sword when she was working for us." Naruto explained while Hinata took the sword and examined it.

"And the bow?" Hinata asked after she finished examining the sword and placing it on the gift pile.

"This bow belonged to your mother. I found it in my homeland's archives when I was browsing through the armories. As the daughter of Hitomi Hyuuga, your mother. I think that you should be the one to use it." Naruto said. Toushiro gave the bow to Hinata.

"This bow belonged to my mother? Was she a Templar?"

"Yes, she was the finest archer in the Elemental Countries. Although she wasn't a Templar, she was a friend of my mother."

"Thank you for these gifts Naruto-kun. These are the best you've given me."

"Oh! And one last thing before I forgot." Naruto said suddenly. "Hinata Hitomi Hyuuga, by my right as Grand Master, I name you Master Templar of the Shinobi Rite and grant you the benefits of the Master Templar has."

"Thank you again Naruto-kun. This is the best birthday I ever had."

"Indeed..." Naruto said as he and Toushiro went to enjoy the rest of the party.

Author notes

 _That is one incredibly long chapter. I've placed my heart, knowledge and soul into writing these. The bow Hinata is given to is based on the Nightingale Bow in Skyrim which I don't own. Comment and review!_


	5. Sands of Time

Naruto and Hinata: The Master and the Princess

Chapter 4: Sands of Time

Hinata spent the yesterday enjoying her birthday with her friends and also Toushiro and Naruto. The latter telling her stories about her mother and her relationship with his mother.

Hinata couldn't get enough of it.

The next day, Hinata woke up early, dressed up in her Master Templar Outfit and went to find Naruto. She asked around and was told that he was eating at a cafe with Itachi. She went to that cafe and found Naruto and Itachi drinking tea and eating snacks.

"Good morning Hinata!" Naruto greeted while holding his cup.

"I bid you good morning Hinata-san." Itachi calmly greeted. He's also wearing his Master Templar Outfit. ( _think Magneto from X-men The Final Stand, But without the helmet. In its place, would be a black bishop hat_ )

"Good morning Master Naruto-kun and Master Itachi-san." Hinata greeted bowing her head down to them.

"Please raise your head up Hinata." Naruto said, "We are equals here. We just use our ranks for missions and greetings."

"Okay." Hinata said, raising her head.

"Please sit between us Hinata-san and we will explain your first mission as a Master Templar." Itachi said motioning for the seat Hinata was supposed to sit.

After she sat, Hinata asked, "What is my task for today?"

"You will head to Suna and aid my old friend Gaara with his water situation." Naruto said.

"Why does Suna have problems with water?"

Itachi explained, "It's not about the water, it's about the supply of it. Since Suna is a desert, Water is scarce around there. Suna may be rich in minerals and it's people adapted to the heat, the ninja there are almost dying of dehydration and what little water arrives there is rationed every year."

"Hinata, I will send you and my sister Akari to go to Suna and seek a permanent solution to Gaara's water problem. He knows when to expect you." Naruto ordered.

"Very well, I shall leave shortly." Hinata said as she stood up and began to leave.

"I knew our faith in you is not misplaced. My sister is waiting for you at the entrance of Suna." Naruto said and he also picked up a tablet on the table. "And take this tablet. Should you have any questions or requests, use it to contact me or any know Templar in it."

"Okay." Hinata said, took the tablet, then left.

Hinata took the WindWhisper along with Jiraiya and quickly went to Suna's entrance where Akari and Gaara wait. Gaara and Akari greeted Hinata and Jiraiya and went to the Suna council chambers.

The elders there and some representatives from the people gathered and pleaded the Templars to find a solution to this drought.

Akari proposed an alternative: Have Suna take control of a small village named Taki, it's water is ideal for this large village and it's supply can last for a VERY long time.

Hinata recognized that village and used her tablet to call Naruto.

"Naruto-kun can you please bring Fuu to Suna? We are going to her former village."

"Acknowledged. She'll arrive in two days."

Transmission ended.

Gaara offered Jiraiya, and the two Templar kunoichi to stay at his house while they waited for Fuu.

While they stayed, Gaara told Hinata that he is a Templar just like Naruto but not the village. When asked why, he told her that the elders were not easily persuaded. But Hinata told the Kazekage that once Suna is free of it's water problem, the elders will change their tune regarding the Order.

After two days, a messenger arrived inside Gaara's home. Informing the Templars and the Kazekage there that the seven-tailed Jinchuriki has arrived.

They exchanged pleasantries before getting back to business.

"So what is this about Akari-sama? What's so urgent that you asked Naruto-sama to send me here?" Fuu asked.

"I'll get straight to the point. We have to solve Suna's water problem and I believe your village will be able to supply this one with the water they so sorely lack." Akari said.

"Why would I go back to the village? Tell me you're not selling me back to those 'people'!" Fuu complained.

"We won't sell you to them." Hinata said, "You're the force we'll need to make it succeed."

"How?" Fuu asked.

"We will try to negotiate with them and allow Taki to be annexed by Wind Country. If that doesn't work, maybe a good Tailed Beast Bomb charging at their direction will change their mind."

"And I get to be the one charging my cannon eh? I like it. Okay, I'm in."

The Templars entered Gaara's office with a plan. They shared it with the Kazekage and also asked for Temari to be Suna's representative, he agreed.

It took the group a day to arrive in Taki using the WindWhisper. Once there, Hinata, Jiraiya and Temari asked for a meeting with the Taki elders.

The Templars and the Suna representative asked for Taki to be annexed to Wind. There the water supply in Taki can be used for Suna in exchange for discounts in Suna's jewels. Naturally the elders refused, and one of them whom Jiraiya told Hinata was Fuu's father demanded that Fuu be returned to them so that she could be used as guard dog once again and once that's done, the child they're going to pick will hold the seven tailed beast.

Hinata sighed and picked up her tablet. " _Plan B"_ she thought

"Fuu, do your thing."

A sadistic smile spread on Fuu's face. "Thought you'd never ask."

She transformed into a tailed beast and began charging up her Tailed Beast Bomb. It was until it was 89% complete that the elders conceded and her father asked to sign the annexation to Wind Country.

With that done, Suna now has a permanent water reservoir. Taki will provide them with clean, drinkable water. And Suna will sell them jewels with a discount.

The group went back to Suna and reported on what happened with Taki. Temari gave Gaara the signed copy of the annexation. When the Kazekage announced the annexation and the Templars aiding to it promised them that clean water will come soon, the people rejoiced and the elders immediately agreed for Suna to be allied with the Templar Order.

Gaara thanked the Templars and gave Akari a handshake. He directed his gaze at Hinata and told her, "If Naruto wants Suna by his side, tell him he has it."

With that Hinata nodded and she, Fuu and Jiraiya took off to Konoha with the WindWhisper while Akari stayed behind to finalize the alliance.

(Konoha)

The WindWhisper landed on the Namikaze estates. Fuu went to the estates for a snack and Jiraiya offered to help restore supplies for the WindWhisper. Hinata decided to look for Naruto and report to him.

She found Naruto standing on top of the Hokage Monument and walked beside him.

"Naruto-kun, I've come to deliver the report on Suna."

"Yes. Kankuro arrived first before you did and gave me a copy of the alliance Gaara made with the Order. What happened at Taki?"

Not holding anything back, Hinata said, "We tried to negotiate with them at first, but they refused and demanded that we give Fuu to them. It is only through our charging of Fuu's Tailed Beast Bomb that they backed down."

"I see. You didn't fire that bomb or I would sense it. You did the task and cleanly, that's all I ask. Because covering tracks and bribing nobles and guards can be pretty expensive."

"Great work Hinata," Naruto commended, "You're free to go and take a break."

Hinata nodded then left Naruto staring at the view of the whole village.

Author notes

 _The Order has made a good start by aiding Suna. But the next chapter will be personal. Comment and review!_


	6. Brothers Discord

Naruto and Hinata: The Master and the Princess

Chapter 5: Brothers Discord

Once upon a time Saya was walking home when Sasuke and Sakura walked to her. The Uchiha challenged her to a duel and she accepted.

The fight went well, Saya wasn't called the Grand Master's Apprentice for nothing. Sasuke was impatient and went into the big guns of using Susanoo. Saya also used Susanoo (It's color violet) and fought back. Eventually, the two ran out of time and ended with a draw.

Saya thanked the Uchiha for the match and walked away. However Sasuke had other plans, he charged at Saya, stood in front of her and used Tsukuyomi. This version isn't perfect like Itachi's, but it's only enough to stun the target.

Sasuke went on to destroy the young kunoichi. Sasuke slashed her skirt off then he slashed her chain swords off. He even went on to use fire jutsu on the stunned kunoichi which burned off her vest, leaving her in undergarments.

Sakura tried to stop Sasuke but the Uchiha just shouted at her to leave or he would tell the others that she was an accomplice, she complied. He then taunted the young Shinka kunoichi and talked about raping her.

He didn't notice a green figure on the trees during the day.

That figure, revealed to be Hinata, witnessed the entire fight and was horrified by Sasuke's dishonorable deed and ran off to find Naruto.

But in her haste, she bumped into Itachi.

"Hinata-san? What is it?" Itachi asked.

"It's your brother Sasuke! He challenged Saya to a duel and ended with a draw! She began to leave but Sasuke attacked her and ripped off her garments! I think he's talking about violating her!" Hinata explained hurriedly.

"Where are they!?" Itachi uncharacteristically demanded.

"Training field! I'm going to find Naruto-kun!" Hinata ran off.

Itachi ran and found Sasuke and Saya, the latter in her undergarments like Hinata said. When Sasuke is about to strike down the Shinka kunoichi. Itachi appeared between them and blocked Sasuke's attack.

"I always knew you to be foolish. But I never thought you would go as low as to violate a defenseless kunoichi."

"How dare you! I was merely marking her as mine! She is nothing but the dobe's little girl!" Sasuke arrogantly said.

"If you want to go to her..." Itachi began, then he brought out his shield and double sided blade. "You'll have to go through me!" ( _Think Sentinel Prime's weapons in Transformers: Dark Of The Moon which I don't own._ )

"Heh! This time I can avenge my clan and bring it to greatness!"

The fight lasted pretty long. Itachi summoned a clone to deliver Saya to a safe spot. Sasuke tried to hit Itachi using his sword but Itachi would often block them with his shield and use it to bash Sasuke's head. Sasuke got angry and used Susanoo rib cage to knock Itachi back. Sasuke relied on his Susanoo to disarm Itachi and grabbed his older brother using Susanoo.

"We were brothers once Itachi!"

"Once." Itachi replied before closing both of his eyes then turned them into Rinnegan. He used Almighty Push to push Sasuke back.

Itachi and Sasuke fought once again. This time Itachi held nothing back as he used all of his Elite Knight training to tire Sasuke out and eventually knocked his younger brother unconscious using his shield.

He checked on Saya, who saw the entire fight, and took off his cloak for her to wear. Meanwhile Hinata returned with Naruto. Hinata ran and hugged Saya tightly, while Naruto saw Itachi and used his right hand to reach his sheathed sword.

"Are you the one who violated my dear Saya?!" Naruto demanded.

But Saya, who's still in Hinata's arms called out, "Onii-sama! Wait! He-he saved me..."

Naruto looked at Saya then Itachi then Saya again. He ordered Itachi to meet him at the estates and then ordered Hinata to take her to Tsunade and gave her an extra set for Saya to wear. Both of them obeyed without delay.

At the estates, Naruto sat on his chair with Itachi standing there and ordered the Uchiha to explain. Itachi wasted no time saying that Sasuke was going to violate Saya to get back at Naruto and using her as a breeding machine to bear his children. Naruto was furious at Sasuke but knew that Itachi had interfered and prevented any permanent damage.

"...And so that's what happened. I just hope that whatever my brother did to your Saya isn't permanent." Itachi finished.

Naruto listened to Itachi's story and found no lies in them. He thanked the Uchiha for saving his little girl. Itachi asked permission to see Saya if she's well. Fully trusting him, Naruto agreed.

Itachi went to the Konoha hospital, he asked where Saya's room is and went to it. He found Hinata beside a bedridden Saya.

"Please be careful when you touch her Itachi-san." Hinata instructed him. "I managed to clean the burns with my cream but it'll take a while for them to heal."

"Thank you Hinata-san." Itachi said before looking at Saya. "Are you okay Saya?"

"I'm alright now thanks to you."

"I hope you can forgive me for not handling my foolish little brother."

"You, I can forgive. But your brother, I don't think so. Not after he 'used' your technique."

"What do you mean?"

"It's similar to your Tsukuyomi except it's not strong as yours."

"To think he would go this far as to steal my techniques. He has no originality."

"Anyway, Thank you Itachi-kun." Saya said, Itachi blushed at the honorific. "I owe you my life."

"Get some rest Saya." Itachi said. "Hinata and Tsunade will heal you then."

"After I recover Itachi-kun, can we go out sometime?"

"If Master Naruto permits it, Yes." Itachi said before he left. Leaving Hinata and Saya there.

"You think Naruto Onii-sama will allow Itachi-kun to take me on a date?" Saya asked.

"I think so. I mean he did save you after all." Hinata said with a smile.

"Thank you Hinata-chan. I can see why Onii-sama likes you." Saya said with a teasing emphasis on 'Onii-sama'.

Hinata's face suddenly became red like a tomato and her brain went haywire as she said, "He does? He really does!?"

Saya laughed.

Author notes

 _I'm sorry if the Itachi and Sasuke fight scene isn't as epic as you thought it would be. I'm not good at making fight scenes as I'm a novice writer. Comment and review!_


	7. Cloudy with a Chance of Eyeshadow

Naruto and Hinata: The Master and the Princess

Chapter 6: Cloudy with a Chance of Eyeshadow

A week after the near rape of Saya, Hinata, Itachi and Saya began treating each other as friends. Although Itachi isn't nearly impressed as Saya on Hinata. He gave her a chance to prove herself.

Itachi asked Naruto for permission to court Saya, Naruto agreed but not before pulling Itachi to his office and giving him 'The Talk'. He also did the 'You hurt my daughter and I'll make you pay' kind of warning.

This is one of the very few moments were Itachi was truly afraid of Naruto, but it was worth it as Itachi knew what is to fall in love.

Hinata woke up the day after and saw Naruto talking to Shikamaru and Temari. The latter being a Templar ambassador for Suna. It may seem that she heard the middle of the conversation.

Naruto saw Hinata going to him and raised his hand at her, telling her to wait.

"Our alliance between Suna and the Templar Order is finalized thanks to your brother.."

"Yes Naruto-sama." Temari replied. "Gaara is now finalizing papers with your sister."

"Very good. You will supply us jewels and minerals, and in exchange, we will provide you men to accompany yours to transport water to Suna."

"I will tell Gaara that as part of the alliance."

"Very well, Temari." Naruto said then he directed his attention to Shikamaru, "You are taking Temari out on a date yes?"

"This is a drag...yes I'm dating her."

"Well, I'll keep my mouth shut and let you two have your date." Naruto said before his voice turned dangerously low, "but if I hear that you mistreat her in any way Shikamaru, I'll see to it that everyone in Suna, your mother and Gaara included, know about your relationship with Temari."

"Listen to him Shika." Temari told the Nara.

"Troublesome, Okay. I promise to treat her well."

"Good. You may go now."

Naruto then motioned Hinata to come closer as Shikamaru and Temari went away.

"Welcome back Hinata."

"Is the Order is allied with Suna then?"

"Yes. Their minerals would be invaluable but our work doesn't stop."

"What can I do to help?"

"An impressive attitude!" Naruto complimented, "If only more of my friends spoke like that..."

"Anyhow..." he continued, "You are to head to Kumo and aid the Raikage with some tasks. Mainly the Hyuuga problem."

"But how? I can't give one of my own clansmen to Kumo. It would trigger a diplomatic incident."

"I believe I may have a solution." Naruto said as he snapped his fingers and a briefcase appeared. "It contains blood cells and genes of past Hyuugas. All frozen in storage and still pure and healthy."

"What do I tell the Raikage when I deliver that briefcase to him?"

"Tell him that I will need that Hyuuga Guard he has back and he can keep those blood cells and genes."

"May I ask where you got the samples from?"

"Usually after birth, we take in the blood sample of everyone and place them into the archives. Same is true for Konoha."

"So what will Kumo do with the blood samples and genes of the Hyuuga?"

"Tell them to inject the cells into any volunteers and there they will become true Hyuuga."

"That's some scientific stuff you did there Naruto-kun."

"Indeed. I took a page out of Danzo's playbook and used blood splicing as a solution to Kumo wanting the Byakugan."

"Can you explain to me how would injecting the blood into a Kumo nin would turn them into a Hyuuga?"

"Simply put, the knowledge as well as the Dojutsu will be applied to the person injected by those samples."

"Does it work?"

"Certainly. It was tried and tested in Uzu and no ill effects happened."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Not harmful per se. But it's a slow and a very long process."

"Okay. If it means I don't have to sacrifice someone to be a stud for Kumo, then I'll deliver that briefcase."

"Good. You're also going to help the Raikage deal with 'extra matters' he couldn't have his men do. I think they're a waste of time but you can do them if you want some more money in your pocket."

"I'll leave immediately Naruto-kun."

"Hinata wait," Naruto called out. "Jiraiya is absent right now because he and Baa-chan are heading out to speak to the Fire Daimyo and heal those affected by the radiation. So Saya will be your partner for this mission."

"Okay Naruto-kun." Hinata answered then she walked to the estates and board the WindWhisper.

Hinata saw Fuu and Shino talking.

"Hey guys." She called out.

They greeted her and kept talking. Once their talk is done, Hinata revealed to Shino that Fuu is a Templar and he must gain the approval from the Grand Master to even speak to the Jinchuriki. Shino raised an eyebrow about this and agreed to speak to Naruto.

"I must warn you Shino-kun. Naruto-kun's approval won't be easy to get. You'll need to become a Templar and earn his trust which is not easy either."

Shino nodded and walked to think about it.

Hinata went to the WindWhisper's helm and took the wheel with Saya beside her.

(Kumo, two days from takeoff)

Hinata went to the Raikage's office using her ring to gain entrance. She spoke to the Raikage and told him that she was sent by Naruto along with Saya.

"So did your Grand Master took care of our Byakugan problem?"

"Indeed, Raikage-sama. And we have the proof." Hinata replied while she motioned Saya to bring out the briefcase and show it to the Raikage.

"Those are blood cells and genes. What are we going to do with those?"

"Inject them to anyone who will volunteer to become Hyuuga. It will be a slow process, but you'll get the Dojutsu you wanted so much." Hinata explained.

"Very well, I'll have my best ninjas get ahold of that briefcase and-"

"But," Hinata interrupted. "Naruto-kun wants the Hyuuga guarding you back to his service in exchange for that briefcase."

"Done." The Raikage finished. Meanwhile Yugito eyed Hinata and was told by her tenant that she holds great power. Not as much as Naruto's, but certainly greater than your average Hyuuga.

"I was told that you have some tasks you couldn't have your men do?" Hinata asked. Having Saya give the briefcase to Mabui.

The Raikage told her that they could use her help in healing their wounded, hunting down some beasts attacking their caravans, and also repairing their Wi-Fi hotspots.

For healing the wounded, Hinata and Saya went to the Kumo hospital. Hinata used her healing ninjutsu combined with her healing water to heal any sort of wounds marked on the skin. She used her cream to clean any burns and cuts in the patients.

The doctors were very impressed by her efficiency in this work. She completed her task in under two and a half hours.

Hinata hunted down the beasts attacking the caravans. They were flying but with Saya's help using fire jutsus, they brought down the flying beasts.

The hardest part is repairing their Wi-Fi hotspots. Hinata is no mechanic but she used an instruction manual nearby to figure out how to repair it. Turns out the reason they were damaged is because of a nest of spiders. Saya burned the nest and Hinata used water jutsu to clear away the spiders.

With those tasks done, Hinata and Saya returned to the Raikage who was very impressed by the reports given. With a new way to produce Hyuugas, the Raikage then tells Hinata...

"Tell that blonde Grand Master of yours that Kumo is willing to be an alliance with the Templar Order."

Hinata nodded and she and Saya left Kumo via WindWhisper.

(Konoha)

Hinata walked by and saw Naruto eating in the Ichiraku restaurant. She sat beside him and saw that he had eaten ten bowls of ramen.

"So Hinata, how's your trip to Kumo?"

"I gave the Raikage the briefcase and asked him to release the Hyuuga under your command which he agreed,"

"You're doing great. You know I have thousands of ninjas during my term as Grand Master. Few meet my expectations, fewer still surpassed them. We still have a long way to go, but don't let that bother you because we are making good progress."

"I also did those extra tasks you mentioned about Naruto-kun."

"Well then, here is your reward." Naruto gave Hinata a wallet with lots of ryo.

"And here's for the extras." He gave Hinata a scroll. "Very powerful, use it well." Hinata opened the scroll and realized that it's A-Rank jutsu!

"Thank you Naruto-kun. But what is this scroll for?"

"This jutsu allows you to heal your allies or strengthen the next jutsu they use. Like I said, very powerful."

"Nice, I need to learn how to use it."

"Anyway, good job in making Kumo ally themselves to our cause. You've earned yourself a break."

Hinata nodded and ate alongside Naruto in Ichiraku's.

Author notes

 _Chapter done! Comment and review. The next one will be pretty personal._


	8. True Colors

Naruto and Hinata: The Master and the Princess

Chapter 7: True Colors

After she finished eating with Naruto at Ichiraku's. Hinata walked home to the compound. There her cousin waited for her.

"Hinata-sama." He said not out of respect.

"Neji," she greeted monotonously.

"Your father requests a meeting with you." Neji told her.

"I assume it's about Naruto-kun is it? Why should I go there?"

"Because he's the clan head and your father. And your are his daughter."

"I just finished eating ramen with Naruto-kun and now this? I'll go there."

"Hmph...just head there and stop wasting my time." Neji said grumpily.

"If you say so."

Hinata entered her father's study. Her father seated on the floor with a table in front of him. To her surprise, there's also a scroll and a pen on the table.

"Hello daughter, how is your day?" Hiashi asked politely like a politician should.

"Finished eating with Naruto-kun." Hinata said briefly, not revealing that she has entered Lightning Country to her father.

"Please sit. We have matters to discuss regarding the Uzumaki." Hiashi instructed, motioning Hinata to sit in front of him.

"So what is it you want to discuss about Naruto-kun? You want to forbid me from seeing him?" Hinata asked.

"Not actually. In fact, I want to ask you to ask him to sign this contract." Hiashi said, pointing at the scroll.

Hinata looked at the scroll and realized it's a marriage contract. With the Hyuuga elders signature in it.

"It's a marriage contract!" She said holding the scroll and looking at it. "You're betrothing me to Naruto-kun!"

"Indeed. I knew of your feelings to him for quite some time. I want you as the Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan to marry him and gain power for both yourself and the clan." Hiashi said.

Hinata looked at her father then at the contract. She looked carefully at the scroll for a good four minutes.

Only to realize that those cursed elders have placed demands on the contract! These demands are completely one sided! If she were to wed Naruto (even if she wanted to), the elders will manipulate Naruto to further their own ends! They would use her as an instrument to leech the Order to further THEIR political power and not the Templars! All of her hard work...all of her recognition...will be for naught and she would simply be a slave to the elders machinations!

Hinata picked up the pen and pondered whether she should sign it.

While she was thinking, her father spoke, "If you sign the contract, Hanabi will be the Hyuuga's ambassador to the Grand Master and she will speak to him on the Hyuuga's behalf."

"I'm not so sure father. Have you taught Hanabi the art of diplomacy?"

"I admit that she's pretty rash and loud. But we will train her once you sign the contract."

"I don't know..." Hinata said doubtfully, "There are Hyuugas in the Order. Toushiro-sensei is one such example."

Hiashi remembered the memory when he and Toushiro nearly got into a fight during Hinata's birthday but Naruto intervened and disciplined them. He shivered at the thought of it.

"The contract says that the Templar Hyuugas will be under your control," Hinata said pointing at article 36. "What do you plan to do with them?"

Hiashi said without hesitation. "We will have the seal the Uzumakis placed on them removed and we will place the Caged Bird Seal on them and the Uzumaki clan will improve on it."

"Wait! Even the children!?" Hinata demanded, her father just nodded his head.

"But they're children! They could barely lift a kunai Father! We can't subject them to a life of servitude with death hanging over them! It's not right!" Hinata protested.

"That may well be," Hiashi said not concerned with the idea of children, "They are lower than us and deserve to be treated as such."

"Like how Hanabi treated that Branch servant when he didn't make her food like she wanted it? How she relished using the seal on him despite his pleas for her to stop? Or maybe that's how the Main House treats the House Branch?" Hinata pointed out. Hiashi wincing at the memory but denied it.

"That's not it Hinata! We will make sure they are properly educated. We will make sure to treat them as people and not tools. The Main House are simply their superiors and should answer only to them." Hiashi explained hoping that Hinata would drop it.

Sighing, Hinata looked at the contract again then said, "And what of Naruto-kun? What is your view of him? Do you know of the fox inside of him?"

"Honestly? I don't see him as the fox. It would be undignified of me to think so. I however, think that he's still the rash, annoying prankster the village used to know."

"Not anymore father, he has matured much since his time in the West. That's why he became Grand Master. People trust him enough to run the Order."

"Exactly why I wanted you to marry him Hinata. He could help you unleash your true potential." Hiashi remarked.

"He is helping me. I have this eye because of him." Hinata said pointing at her eyes which are the Tenseigan. "I have friends in the Order who see me as who I am and not because of what I am."

"All the more reason for you to take my place as clan head and marry the Grand Master so that the Hyuuga can gain a firm foothold in political power." Hiashi said, admiring Hinata's Tenseigan.

"I'm going to get this straight," Hinata began, "You're asking me to marry Naruto-kun so that you and the elders could get the Order's Hyuuga, their scrolls, their secrets, and their women and children. I don't see the fairness in it. This is not a contract if one side benefits more than the other. In short, it's completely one-sided."

"How did you know that?" Hiashi asked, surprised that Hinata figured out the clans goals.

"Look at the contract then see what I'm talking about." Hinata said as her father picked the scroll and realized that Hinata is right.

He was a complete loss of words knowing that Hinata knew about their plot to expand their political power.

Seeing Hiashi silent Hinata said, "You and the elders know that I have improved, you realize now that I have grown more powerful, and now you're inviting me back to the clan, make me clan head, then marry the Grand Master all for your personal gain? You just wanted to use me."

"But Hinata, isn't it your dream to marry Naruto? To live your life with him?" Hiashi asked, hoping to salvage this lost cause.

"It is and still is. However I have to prove myself to him and prove to him that I'm not some noble girl who becomes spoiled." Hinata said firmly.

"I'm sorry father, but I can't sign this." Hinata said before dropping the pen on the table and began walking away from her father's study.

Hinata went to her room and fell to bed feeling exhausted. This debate tired her out and she planned to tell Naruto this when she sees him again.

Hinata woke up early, she skipped breakfast to avoid a discussion with her family. She decided to eat breakfast at Ichiraku's. She saw Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura eating together.

She entered the place. However she felt Naruto unleashing his Killer Intent at Sasuke which signaled him to get out, which he did. She heard Sakura apologizing to Naruto about her past actions and not standing up to Sasuke when he was about to rape Saya and Naruto forgave her. Sakura left the ramen shop feeling a weight lifted off her.

Hinata smiled at the pink medic nin, her words did have an effect on the pink kunoichi after all.

She entered the shop and saw Naruto ordering a second ramen.

She went straight to the point: She told Naruto about what happened last night and the marriage contract, shocking him.

"You did the right thing not signing the contract Hinata." Naruto comforted her.

"Yes, But will I still be with you Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked fearfully.

"Of course, I promise to return your feelings and I did just that. Now I made a promise to my mother and my grandfather that I will marry a woman before my term ends and I plan to keep it." Naruto vowed.

"I care for you Naruto-kun. I just don't want to lie to you."

"Nor should you."

Hinata finished five bowls and Naruto finished six. Hinata asked Naruto if there's any special missions for her but he told her that there isn't any yet and will update her soon.

She said goodbye to him then went to the field where her teammates wait.

She trained with them but she easily defeated them. Even when Shino and Kiba worked together. After eight hours of training, plus some lunch together, Hinata said goodbye and left the field.

Unfortunately Kiba chased after her and wanted to 'claim' her as his. Even to the point when he would use a genjutsu on her. It worked for a few minutes, but Hinata regained her focus and ran. Kiba caught up to her and tried to kiss her, only to get a jyuken strike on the stomach. Kiba ate a soldier pill and pinned Hinata to a tree and kept insulting her Naruto-kun. He tried to remove her clothes but when she shouted "Saya!", The said kunoichi appeared via Kamui and knocked the Inuzuka out.

Hinata told Shino an hour later about how the perverted Inuzuka tried to molest her and insulted Naruto. Shino shook his head at the knocked out Kiba and offered to take him to the Inuzuka clan home which she agreed.

Hinata went to the Namikaze estates, found her dorm and slept there.

Author notes

 _A really long chapter. Comment and review!_


	9. Mists of Restoration

Naruto and Hinata: The Master and the Princess

Chapter 8: Mists of Restoration

Hinata woke up the next morning and went to the kitchens with Naruto using his tablet to do Internet _(yeah I know it's too modern but no WMDs this time, I promise!)._ She also saw Saya and Itachi on the table in front of each other.

"Good morning Hinata," Naruto greeted and after a while breakfast was served. While they ate Naruto spoke, "I have a mission for you, and I think you're gonna like this one."

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"You're to head to Mist. The civil war there has stabilized but the Mizukage requires the Order's help to get it back to it's former glory. Also there are still dissidents there seeking to topple Mist's government and bring that country back to its warmongering days."

"So I've to help the Mizukage restore order and eliminate anyone seeking to disrupt the peace?"

"Kill or recruit those dissidents. The Mizukage will need all the manpower she can get."

"I'll leave right after lunch, Naruto-kun."

"Jiraiya will assist you as well as my sister Akari. She is one of the best diplomats the Order has. And bring Utakata, he will not like to live in Mist, but I need to know if the Mizukage has ever mistreated her Jinchuriki. He may also be a voice of reason should things go awry."

"Okay Naruto-kun."

Hinata went outside after breakfast and found Akari, Jiraiya and Utakata and his student Hotaru waiting for her.

"We'll wait for you in the WindWhisper Hinata." Jiraiya told her.

Hinata met up with Toushiro and sparred with him. Neji and Kiba went to her with different purposes in their minds.

"Hinata-sama, come with us at once. Neji ordered saying Hinata's honorific like it's poison.

"How about nonce?" Toushiro quipped.

"This is a clan matter. You do not have a say in it." Neji said to Toushiro.

"And you do?" Hinata asked coldly, much to the shock of everyone around her. She pointed to Kiba who flinched, "He isn't using any jutsu on you?"

Kiba remembered how he nearly molested Hinata yesterday and another girl knocked him out. Shino delivered the unconscious Inuzuka back to his clan home and explained to his sister about his disgusting actions as well as his use of Genjutsu on his OWN TEAMMATE.

Hana wasn't pleased by this and had Kiba punished by making him wear heels and panties for an ENTIRE day. Those things hurt his feet as well as his private parts.

"Look Hinata-chan, I know that you're angry..." Kiba began but Hinata shook her head.

"Oh don't worry I'm not mad anymore," Hinata said raising Kiba's hopes up, but were later dashed when she said, "but I could jyuken the parts that make you a man and never feel a shred of sympathy." The way she said it made the men fearing for their manly parts.

"Anyhow, your father asked me to escort you back to our compound for clan matters, Hinata-sama." Neji told Hinata.

"I'd like to but I can't. Perhaps Toushiro-sensei here can take my place?"

"Since he's your sensei, he'll come in your place...for now." Neji said before he left.

"Anyway Hinata-chan, do you want to go on date with me?"

"Thanks But no thanks." Hinata replied.

"Come on Hinata-chan! You know that the idiot only sends you on missions. He never takes you out!"

"I know that. But he also cares about me. He just has a different way of showing it."

"Still he should know how to return a girls feelings. He should know better than to keep you hanging." Kiba said to Hinata.

"He did return my feelings before I got...kidnapped again. He promised that he would marry a woman before his term ends and he's still single."

"And how can you be certain it'd be you? For all we know he could have gotten another woman by now!"

"Hmm...Itachi-san told me that Naruto-kun has been in different arranged marriages before but none of them worked out."

"I know why! Maybe because he doesn't know how to treat a woman right! Or maybe he couldn't please a woman!"

"Or maybe because he doesn't know how to treat a woman right because no one taught him to. Or maybe because the women he was going to marry don't know him at all." Hinata defended Naruto.

They continued arguing about Naruto until Hinata gained the upper hand by mentioning yesterday which made Kiba shut up. Kiba left fuming leaving Hinata and Toushiro behind.

"Are you going to the compound in my place Toushiro-sensei?"

"Since you said so, I'll go."

"Please don't die, Toushiro-sensei. I don't want you to suffer on my behalf." Hinata pleaded.

"Don't worry, I have a tracking seal on my wrist so that if I get attacked, Naruto-sama would know."

"Thank you."

Hinata said goodbye to Toushiro and went to the WindWhisper. Akari, Jiraiya, Utakata and his student Hotaru are on the helm of the bridge.

(Mist, two and a half days from takeoff)

Akari met Mei Terumi and they talked about what's happening in her village. Mei sadly told the female Uzumaki that things have been bad. Not horrible, just bad. First, Mist needs a government to secure order. Second, Mist will require ninja to bulk it's forces. Third the cities need to be rebuilt and renovated. Lastly, the village will need weapons and supplies to sustain itself.

Akari told her that the Templar Order can help Mist if it allies itself with the Order. They can send supplies and weapons as a show of good faith. They will also recruit warriors around the village and also in different parts of the world to enlist as Mist's ninja force. Lastly, the Order will send builders to renovate the buildings. Mei agreed.

Akari contacted several people in Uzushio to send overseers to Mist so that they could take charge of some of its cites and keep order until a new government, with the Mizukage as head, is established.

Utakata, with his student Hotaru, recruited warriors as well as the wannabe Seven Ninja Swordsmen ( _from Boruto: Next Generations_ ).

Mei thanked any and all gods that she didn't mistreat the Jinchuriki during his days as a hermit.

Hinata and Jiraiya traveled around the Elemental Countries using the WindWhisper and recruited forty-nine warriors of various backgrounds to Mist's cause.

With that said and done, Mist was able to get back to its feet thanks to the generosity of the Templar Order. Mei thanked the Templars present as well as Utakata for aiding in its restoration.

"Please inform that handsome Grand Master that the Templar Order has the Mist's support and alliance."

Akari stayed behind to finalize the alliance with Mei while the Templar group bowed then left for Konoha.

(Konoha)

The group went their separate ways after the WindWhisper landed in the Namikaze estates. Hinata saw Naruto talking to Toushiro.

It would seem that Toushiro was badly injured and clutching his left arm. Hinata saw the arm he was clutching on had no chakra points in it.

Naruto put his hand on Toushiro's arm and restored his chakra points and fixed his arm. He ordered the Templar Hyuuga to tell him what happened.

Toushiro informed him that when he arrived at the compound, he was attacked by Neji and some of the elders. The elders claim that the Templar Order is stealing the Byakugan and that they're going to set an example by killing him.

Toushiro knocked out all the elders and managed to survive Neji's attacks. Toushiro barely managed to beat the Hyuuga Prodigy but the latter disarmed his left arm with Gentle Fist.

Hiashi left his room to see what happened and asked Toushiro what happened. He told the Hyuuga Clan Head that the elders and his nephew attacked him when he entered and he was forced to defend himself. Hiashi believed him and they entered his study.

Hiashi asked Toushiro to convince Naruto to sign the contract. Toushiro looked at the contract and saw that they are completely one sided. He refused, causing the Hyuuga Clan Head to become angry but what Toushiro said shook him to his core.

" _From what Naruto-sama told me, the Branch members from your clan are growing discontent with their Seal everyday. It would only be a matter of time before they turn against the Main House. It will not happen today Hiashi, but it will happen."_

" _Leave. Leave my office now." Hiashi ordered, Toushiro got up, made a small bow then left._

That is all from Toushiro. Naruto thanked the man and saw Hinata.

"Hinata! You're here and not a moment too soon. The Hyuuga Branch House is planning to make an insurrection against their masters."

"What can I do?"

"Get Jiraiya with you and try to convince the Branch members to cease and convince the elders to stop clinging to their failing traditions."

"Even so, the elders will not be easily swayed. I don't think I can do this."

"Try Hinata. If there's anyone those Hyuugas will listen, it's you."

Hinata nodded then left Naruto to find Jiraiya and went to the compound.

Author notes

 _Chapter finished, will be making more. I'm considering making two more chapters before the epilogue. Comment and review._


	10. Civil War

Naruto and Hinata: The Master and the Princess

Chapter 9: Civil War

Hinata and Jiraiya hurried to the Hyuuga Compound. A man that is Jiraiya's contact waited by the entrance and reported the Toad Sage news.

It turns out the Fire Daimyo and some of his samurai guard are speaking with the elders, the Daimyo wanted to see for himself if the Hyuuga are really the strongest of the Leaf. The Main House's Hanabi won against a Branch member in fair combat. He also reported that a man found a scroll related to the Caged Bird Seal and discovered its secrets, including on how to remove the seal.

Hinata knew that time is of the essence. If that man used that scroll to remove the seal from the other members. It would trigger a civil war between the two houses.

And the Daimyo would see first hand the horrible truth of the clan.

The two entered inside the compound and entered the elders' study. As expected, they found the Daimyo speaking to them.

"Is this the Hyuuga Heiress who became a Templar?" The Daimyo asked looking at Hinata's Templar uniform.

"Yes, she is." Hiashi replied.

"And at her side is Jiraiya, one of the Sannin." The Daimyo said looking at Jiraiya.

"What are you doing here Hinata? First you send your sensei to me, now you came yourself? I hope that it has nothing to do with the injury my nephew and the other elders did." Hiashi said, looking at Neji who looked nervous and the elders too.

"No. This time I've come to deliver a warning." Hinata said.

"What is it?" Hiashi asked.

"The Branch members are planning a rebellion against you. They are planning to wipe out all of the Main members starting with the elders."

"Then we must find the culprit and eliminate him." One of the elders said. But Hinata shook her head.

"We can't. If we do find the culprit and he's Branch, it'll give the other members a good reason to despise the Main."

"What Branch House are you talking about? What rebellion?" The Daimyo asked curiously.

"Daimyo-dono, I fear that you're not safe under these conditions. You're going to have to leave to save your life." Jiraiya told the Daimyo who stood up.

"May I ask at least understand why is there a rebellion in your clan Hiashi-sama?" The Daimyo asked, looking at Hiashi who looked nervous.

"I don't know anything about that. Clearly the Branch House has a seal on them." Hiashi told them.

"Not for long," Hinata said, "from what Jiraiya's contact informed us, there is one such member that has found a scroll to remove the seals. I don't know who it is, but I believe that he's removing the seals from his fellow Branch members as we speak."

"Why do the Branch members have a seal in them?" The Fire Daimyo asked.

"That is a matter of clan business." Hiashi said but Jiraiya glared at him.

"This is the Fire Daimyo you're talking to Hiashi, not the Hokage. Clearly the laws don't apply to him." Jiraiya said.

"Regardless," Hinata said, "Clan matter or not, you must leave the compound Daimyo-dono. I fear that your life will be in great danger if you stay. The rebellion will probably happen soon."

"Very well, I will leave. But I will be expecting a full report from you Hiashi-sama. I need to know why there's a rebellion in your clan." The Daimyo told the Clan Head who nodded.

"As for you two," The Daimyo said looking at Hinata and Jiraiya." You must prevent this rebellion without bloodshed if possible. I will be returning tomorrow to get that report."

"Yes, Daimyo-dono." Jiraiya said.

With that the Daimyo left along with his samurai.

Shortly after he left, Hinata and Jiraiya went to look for the other Branch members. Even though she's a Main House member, Hinata's uniform allowed the Branch members to know that she's a Templar and thus not part of the Main House, giving her easy access. (Even when they liked to follow Hinata and stare at her uniform or more precisely her polo which was green and her lower cape the color of snow.)

"Hey Hinata," Jiraiya whispered in her ear. "They like your uniform."

"Okay...I feel embarrassed." Hinata admitted.

Some of the Branch children came to Hinata and played with her cape, to her embarrassment and Jiraiya's amusement.

One child with black hair was the last one to tug Hinata's cape. The father and mother went with him to talk to Hinata.

"Don't play with her cape." The mother named Kaoru scolded her child who pouted.

"Excuse me Hinata-sama, But we heard about that you're looking for the culprit yes?" The father named Kenji asked.

"That's right."

"I think I know who leads the would be insurrection. I crossed paths with a certain Tyrek, who's telling the Branch members to take up arms."

"Tyrek?" Kaoru asked, "I heard the servants say that he's getting the other members worked up in the Branch chambers."

"I see. Thank you for the information. I will be on my way." Hinata thanked the couple.

The two walked towards the archives and found the man Jiraiya's contact spoke of. He held the Caged Bird Seal scroll in his hands.

Turns out his name is Oniji Hyuuga and while he held no ill will against the Main House, he felt that their use of the Caged Bird Seal is just wrong. So he freed the members starting with the children, all the way up to the adults. Hinata felt relieved by this and thanked Oniji for not bearing hatred against his own clansmen.

The two went to the Branch chambers and as expected, they found the man named Tyrek arousing the clansmen's interest with his speech. The clansmen listened to his honeyed words and there they agreed with him.

"At last, the woman that everybody is talking about. The famous Hinata Hyuuga."

"You're the one who's going to lead the revolt against the Main House."

"You know nothing of our problems! The Main continues to eat and relax while we Branch continue to wallow and starve!"

"You do realize that if you go down this path, the Main will punish you using the seal?"

"Thanks to my friend Oniji, the dreaded seal is no longer in our foreheads! We can finally be free of the Main House's oppression!"

"I hope for your sake, that your actions do not destroy this clan."

Hinata and Jiraiya exited the chambers. The two debated on whether to tell the elders of this revolt or to just tell the select few about it, starting with her father.

They decided to go with the latter. They told Hiashi but to their dismay, he also told the elders about it. The Main house confronted with the Branch.

Unfortunately, it seems that the Branch House was prepared and immediately attacked the Main House. The Main tried to use the seal but the branch knew better as they don't have the seal on their foreheads anymore. The houses clashed against each other, Neji fought with the Main and against the Branch.

Hinata and Jiraiya tried to stabilize the situation as best they could. Jiraiya used his Sage Mode to defend himself from Jyuken attacks while Hinata used her mothers bow to subdue the clansmen with sleep arrows.

Hinata was busy shooting Hyuugas with sleep arrows when she was hit by an Air Palm by Neji. He was holding a long sword and he attacked Hinata with it.

"Neji! Don't do this!" Hinata shouted as her bow collided with Neji's longsword. "You don't want to follow the elders!"

"I'm not following anyone!" Neji shouted as he kicked Hinata away. "You never understood the Hyuuga's Destiny! Our aim is to grow ever higher, that is the fate of the Hyuuga Clan!"

It took a few minutes. Even though Hinata is at a disadvantage using only a bow, she defeated Neji using an explosive arrow.

" _The Hyuuga clan needs to get with the times."_

Neji tried to hit Hinata with his longsword. He tried to stab with her with it two times but she dodged. But on the third try, she used the momentum to disarm him and then impaled his leg with his own longsword.

"AAARGH!" Neji yelled out as his leg is being crippled by his own longsword.

"I'm tired of fighting you Neji." Hinata said as she picked up her bow and walked away.

The two Templars stabilized the civil war as best they could but the damage is already done. Fifty-two Branch were killed and ten were injured. Thirty-six Main members were killed and nine injured. The walls were stained red and the house ruined. Tyrek survived, but with a missing arm.

Hinata and Jiraiya and the remainder of the Hyuuga clan spent the entire night cleaning the walls which wasn't easy. Of course, the two houses set aside their differences for now.

The next morning the Fire Daimyo came along with his samurai guard. He then demanded a report from Hiashi. The clan head didn't know what to say to appease the Fire Daimyo so he went with the half truth saying that the Branch members went out of line and they were now punished.

Unfortunately, an elder named Yoshitoke dragged the now branded Tyrek to the room. He told the Daimyo that Tyrek is responsible for the rebellion and to punish him, he decided to use the Caged Bird Seal on Tyrek in front of the Fire Daimyo!

"Yoshitoke! Stop this at once! I command you!" The Fire Daimyo ordered, horrified at the scene.

"You have no say in these matters! This is just clan business!" Yoshitoke shouted as he continued using the seal on Tyrek who was screaming in pain.

Hiashi paled at this disrespect. It wasn't just the seal being used, but the elder chose to do it in front of the Daimyo. Not to mention he also shouted back at the Daimyo, who is of higher authority than the Hokage.

He knew that the Hyuuga is officially humiliated.

The screaming continued for one whole minute but then Yoshitoke cried out in pain as he felt his hand doing the seal impaled by an arrow.

Everyone looked and saw Hinata was the one who shot that arrow.

The Daimyo's opinion of the Hyuuga clan changed from excellent to poor. He ordered Hiashi to tell him the WHOLE truth regarding the clan which he did and also told him that the Branch rebelled against the Main because of the seal. The Daimyo wasn't pleased by this at all and went to the Hokage.

The Hokage told him that he couldn't do anything due to the laws around the Hyuuga clan. Simply put, his hands are tied.

The Fire Daimyo took matters into his own hands and officially banished the Hyuuga clan from Konoha. To make matters worse, one of the elders, a fanatical supporter of the Caged Bird Seal, attacked him but the samurai guarding him instantly decapitated him. This stunt only enforced the Fire Daimyo's decision to banish the clan.

"Naruto-kun won't like this failure Jiraiya."

"I know, but the Hyuuga brought this on themselves."

"Do you think that we could've saved more of Main and Branch members?"

"Honest? No. And you must be naive if you think it otherwise."

"It's just that if we keep this to ourselves and not told the elders...if only we convinced Tyrek not to go along with the rebellion..."

"Look, if the clan refuses to be changed and continues to be short-minded, then there's nothing that can be done. Sometimes life is just rough that way."

The two went back to the estates and reported to Naruto on the failure of the mission and the circumstances surrounding it. The Grand Master was furious that one of the elders would attack the Fire Daimyo and use the Caged Bird Seal in front of him.

The Hyuuga clan is banished from Konoha. That is the end result.

"Naruto-kun. I have an idea: you could try to integrate them into your clan."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you're not part of Konoha and with that, you could take control of the clan since they're officially banished. You can correct the clans mistake and show them a better path, all they need is the right push so that they could learn."

"Fine. But I'm doing this for you, not for them."

Naruto stood up from his office and walked out of the estates.

"Toushiro! With me, it's time we whip this clan into shape!"

Author notes

 _This chapter is finished, the ending isn't happy as the Hyuuga clan is banished. More to come._


	11. Hitting Rock Bottom

Naruto and Hinata: The Master and the Princess

Chapter 10: Hitting Rock Bottom

Hiashi sighed as he looked down at the banishment order on his desk. No one has ever spoken about what happened yesterday. Hiashi always knew the tensions to be bad, but he didn't expect it to escalate to the point of no return. The Branch blamed the elders for their use of the seal but the elders blamed the Branch for rebelling against them though Hiashi knew better.

Toushiro was right, he mused. With all this festering discontent, it was only a matter of time before the branch had enough.

Now, it has cost them their dignity and their pride.

Neji was hurt bad thanks to the longsword stuck on his leg, but he will recover. Hiashi was thankful that Hanabi was away on a mission before the rebellion happened. Unfortunately, the leader of the insurrection,Tyrek, died by the orders of the elders. Yoshitoke's hand had to be bandanged.

He looked up to see the Grand Master looking at him along with Toushiro. Both with serious faces.

"Come to gloat Uzumaki?"

"Not this time around Hiashi, I've come to you with an offer: join my clan." Naruto stated rather than asked.

"And why would my clan do that?"

"Because, once word gets out of Fire Country on how you abused your own clansmen using that perverted seal, no one would want anything to do with you, everyone will despise you, no village will take you in, and no one will remember you."

"Your point?"

"I'm going to make this clear: you can either refuse my offer and get lost in the middle of nowhere, or you can join my Order and you can make up for past mistakes. I don't think there isn't much difficulty in choosing Hiashi."

"You forget who you're talking to Uzumaki. I'm the clan head of the Hyuuga clan."

"A clan head of a banished clan. This isn't a request which you can say that you'll think about it. You are to choose here and now. Don't test my patience, Hiashi Hyuuga."

"Alright, I accept your offer and the Hyuuga clan will join the Templar Order."

"Good. I'll sign the papers with Kakashi-sensei and the Fire Daimyo, then we'll be on our way."

"Why are you being so kind to help us Naruto? We've done nothing to deserve your kindness."

"I'm not. I'm doing this because your daughter told me to. So if I were you, I'd bow down to her and thank her for this once in a lifetime opportunity and that includes the entire clan."

"I'll call the entire clan and announce to them our initiation to the Order."

Everyone gathered at the elders meeting, both Main and Branch. Naruto announced that the Hyuuga clan will be part of the Templar Order in a weeks time. Some people like Yoshitoke and Neji protested but the idea of being banished silenced any protests both houses have against the Order.

" _Make no mistake, I am not doing this for you. I did it because Hinata Hyuuga said that you deserved a second chance despite your shortcomings. So I hope that you can learn from your mistakes and break your traditions."_

Naruto spoke to the Fire Daimyo and Kakashi, the Sixth Hokage. There he signed some papers along with the Daimyo who reversed the banishment orders so that the Hyuuga clan can join the Order.

Naruto finished the signing and went to Ichiraku for a break.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she sat beside him on the restaurant.

"I finished with the papers. Toushiro is overseeing the transfer of the Hyuugas to my homeland now."

"Thank you Naruto-kun for allowing them into the Order despite with what they have done."

"Consider this a reward for your actions in Suna, Kiri, and Kumo."

"Anyway," Hinata began as she ordered a bowl of ramen, Naruto did the same. "All that's left is Iwa right?"

"Indeed but it won't be easy. The people there will want my head and they will fight to the bitter end instead of peacefully allying themselves to us."

"I will go there and see what I can do."

"This time I am going with you." Naruto said, "If the Tsuchikage wants my head, he'll have to get it. And I'll give him a challenge he won't soon forget."

"Naruto-kun, I think it better if you stay in Konoha."

"I will not sit here and let you do all the legwork Hinata. I am coming with you and that's final." Naruto said firmly.

Hinata and Naruto finished their bowl and went to the WindWhisper where Itachi and Jiraiya await. There they traveled towards Iwa which took three days. Naruto and Hinata got off the ship and waited by the entrance.

"I believe they're waiting for us Naruto-kun."

"They will send everything at us." Naruto said, "Hinata I need you to protect me. I will defend us from jutsus and objects coming our way but you'll need to protect me from any Iwa nin getting close to me. You think you can do that?"

"I-I'll try Naruto-kun." Hinata said but her thoughts are filled with renewed purpose. _I'm going to protect Naruto-kun! I'm going to protect Naruto-kun!_

"Good. You'll have to guard me and get me from here to the Tsuchikage's palace." Naruto explained. "My life is in your hands Hinata. Do well."

The two walked towards the Tsuchikage's palace. Like Naruto told Hinata, all of the ninjas there attacked the pair with jutsus and kunais and explosives. Naruto protected himself and Hinata with his Ninshu's Fingers which disintegrated anything that goes near them. Hinata protected Naruto by killing any Iwa nin trying to attack the Grand Master by getting close.

Eventually Ohnoki as well as Kurotsuchi approached the two and the Tsuchikage challenged the Grand Master to a duel. If he wins, the Order will leave Iwa. If Naruto wins, Iwa will be Templar territory.

" _Challenge accepted"_

The Grand Master and the Tsuchikage fought in the city, its streets and buildings cleared of any personnel. The Tsuchikage fought well, but he couldn't hold against Naruto's newly implemented Flying Thunder God Jutsu despite him using Dust Release. Naruto held the old man's throat and crushed his neck without a single care.

Kurotsuchi lost all morale once Ohnoki died and agreed to uphold the end of the bargain by letting Iwa be Templar territory. She became Tsuchikage after they left Iwa.

(In the WindWhisper's helm, the bridge)

Jiraiya steered the wheel while Hinata used her tablet to look for Google.

The entirety of the Elemental Countries is at the Templar Order's mercy. The ship then head back to Konoha, there they will spend the rest of their stay in Konoha.

Naruto stood beside Hinata who was overlooking at the ship's side.

"I'll say this once, I'll say it again: I have thousands of ninjas during my term. Few meet my expectations, fewer still surpassed them."

He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Your performance has been nothing short of spectacular. If I need of someone of your stripe, I know just where to look to."

"Now onto business with Konoha, with all these new resources at hand. I'll be starting with the Academy there. It always bothered me, the poor education quality."

"Now my homeland will be a shining symbol. The entity that will be the greatest of all the nations. And soon, all of the tourists, and their money, will be pouring in."

"This is the start Hinata. And no matter what else happens, we Templars will always be grateful for everything you've done."

 _Author notes_

 _Sorry if the chapter seemed rushed. Comment and review._


	12. Epilogue

Naruto and Hinata: The Master and the Princess

Epilogue

A year has passed since the Templar Order have successfully taken over the Shinobi villages. The Templar village of Uzushiogakure, of Neo-Whirlpool, became the most powerful Shinobi village in the entire Elemental Countries.

Suna formed an enthusiastic alliance with Whirlpool and with Gaara as their Kazekage, they became the second most powerful Shinobi village thanks to the Order's help.

Kumo sent a letter of thanks to Naruto after they have acquired the Hyuuga blood cells and genes, and also scrolls relating to the Gentle Fist two days after. But such things come at a price, Naruto threatened the Raikage that if Kumo uses the Byakugan for war or more precisely to be used against him, they will know his wrath firsthand. The Raikage didn't need to be told twice as he was content in Kumo getting the possession of the Byakugan, and he assured the Grand Master in a letter that Kumo won't seek more power as they are content with this Dojutsu. The cells and genes were transplanted to the volunteers successfully and with no ill effects. It was not until A had retired that the cells and genes mutated and eventually the volunteers gained the Byakugan and also have the ability to create more Hyuuga babies. When Darui took office, he created the Hyuuga Clan of Kumo and had the clan do its own version of the Gentle Fist but with weapons.

Kiri got back on its feet thanks to the generosity of the Templar Order. Mei retired a day after the restoration. Chojuro took office and oversaw the restoration which was proceeding well. The Swordsmen they recruited were arrogant but loyal, dedicated to be the Mizukage's personal bodyguards. There Chojuro renewed the alliance his predecessor had with the Templar Order. Mei volunteered to be the ambassador while Ao stayed behind to advise Chojuro.

As for Iwa, the death of Ohnoki angered many of the citizens but Kurotsuchi reminded them that the duel the former Tsuchikage started had allowed the Templar Order to take control of Iwa should the Grand Master win, this shut any protests the citizens had with them.

If it's of any condolence, the Templar Order offered to bring in resources as well as new weapons if Iwa agreed to be Templar territory. Kurotsuchi, who became the new Tsuchikage, agreed and sent Akatsuchi as ambassador. The village soon recovered from Ohnoki's death and quickly got back to its feet.

As for Konoha, the village is seeing better days and unfortunately has fallen from grace since it's the only Shinobi village that isn't Templar territory. Not only that but Naruto had revealed Danzo's little secrets as well as Koharu's and Hamura's to the Fire Daimyo. He also revealed that the Uzumaki's were allies to Konoha and Konoha betrayed them in their hour of need.

When Naruto revealed Whirlpool's revival to the Fire Daimyo, he ordered the Daimyo to remove the red swirl from Konoha's flack jackets.

The Daimyo was saddened by this but agreed. This action weakened Konoha considerably but Naruto told the people of Konoha, ninja included, to create a symbol for themselves and not from HIS clan.

There a truce is formed under the orders of the Fire Daimyo. Although Uzu considers Konoha as allies, they will no longer aid Konoha in its hour of need and will not send help or resources to Konoha.

Naruto left the village after he secured the other villages through alliances. Kakashi pleaded with him to stay, saying that his other friends missed him terribly and the villagers look up to him. That the son of the Yondaime will spark the Will of Fire within them.

But Naruto's response made the Hokage think differently.

" _If you truly want to honor my father's wish, be the leader the people trust you to be. Bring them measures of peace and happiness among them. That is how you will honor my father's wish."_

Kakashi agreed, and wished Naruto and Hinata a good journey.

 _For the fates of Naruto's friends, here are their stories..._

Shikamaru Nara took over his father's position as Jounin Commander of the Shinobi Forces. He and Temari started dating but unfortunately, he accidentally got Temari pregnant during one night on the same bed. When Naruto heard about it during his stay in Konoha, he told Gaara about Shikamaru's relationship with his sister. The Kazekage was pissed off and ran to Konoha and chased the Nara around, intending to crush him with his Sand Coffin.

Temari came to the poor Nara's rescue and told him that they have been dating and made out willingly. This calmed Gaara down but ordered the Nara to marry his sister. Shikamaru tried to flee to an S-tank mission if not for Naruto using his Ninshu's Fingers on his feet to prevent him from running. The poor Nara begged Naruto as he was being dragged away by his mother to not marry the troublesome woman but the next words Naruto said were pretty terrifying for him.

" _Be a man and marry Temari. You're lucky that Temari convinced her brother to spare you. So grow a backbone and stop being a troublesome sloth."_

Needless to say, Shikamaru calmed down and walked to the ceremony with Kakashi performing it, Chouji as his Best Man and Naruto as their witness to their wedding. They named their child, Shikadai. With Gaara as his godparent.

For Ino, she took over her father's flower shop and married Sai. The two of them have a child named Inojin.

For Chouji, he eventually found love in the form of Karui and had a daughter named ChoCho.

Kiba tried to get Hinata to go out with him and tried to kiss her in front of Naruto. The Grand Master would have reduced the Inuzuka male to ashes if not for Hinata calming him down and whispered something to his ear. Naruto liked the idea and walked towards Kiba, he thought that Naruto will tell him that he can have Hinata, only to be surprised that the Uzumaki grabbed his head with both hands and channeled his glove to it. A white explosion happened, and soon Kiba realized that Naruto had turned him to a female! Hinata asked Akamaru to tell his sister about what happened. Kiba tried to attack Naruto for humiliating him but Naruto created a portal using his glove and made the female Inuzuka go through it.

When Kiba arrived, he saw all his clan members as well as his sister looking at him with amused looks on their faces. When asked why, Hana told him that he's officially a female and thus lower than her.

" _What's up Kina?"_

" _My name's not Kina."_

 _(Laughs) "It is now."_

With that, Kiba or Kina, as he's officially a female via gender reassignment, is now the laughingstock of the Inuzuka clan. Even Akamaru, his loyal partner, laughed at him. Kiba became Hana's slave for the rest of his years. (Yes! I said slave!)

Shino found love with Fuu. He asked for Naruto's permission and the Grand Master allowed it. Under two conditions: One, he and his whole clan must become Templar. And two: they must swear fealty to the Order as a whole. Shino did both of these things and promised that he will take care of Fuu. The two married the year after and have a child who they named Shibi after Shino's father

Neji despised Hinata and would've gotten his revenge if not for his teammate Tenten beating it out of him and scolding him like a mother punishing her child. Eventually the two married and had two children.

Lee and Gai continued as usual with their hyperactive selves.

Kurenai and Asuma have a child named Mirai. Shikamaru took care of her and Hinata played with her for a while before she left with Naruto.

Sasuke was elected Hokage after Kakashi retired. Although he tried to prevent Naruto from leaving, even to the point of threatening him with harm or being placed in the Bingo Book, the Grand Master countered that ALL of the Shinobi villages are under his control and outnumber Konoha five-to-one. The Uchiha relented.

Sakura said goodbye to Naruto and Hinata and wished them a long and happy life together.

Konohamaru was sad that his Boss had decided to leave Konoha. But the Grand Master told him that although he can no longer be Hokage, Konohamaru can. He also encouraged Konohamaru to stay true to himself, work hard, and be Hokage.

With that Konohamaru worked really hard, becoming Jounin in a weeks time. He mastered the rasengan and the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. He became known to Konoha as the Second Coming Of Naruto Uzumaki. The villagers and his father Asuma said that he could become a fine Hokage like his grandfather.

Iruka was heartbroken that when Naruto told him that he's leaving. He gave the Chuunin his headband to remember him by. Iruka accepted it and years after Naruto's departure, he taught the children ALL of the aspects of the Shinobi, not just history section. He married Anko after a year.

Naruto and Hinata left Konoha after the unification of the Elemental Countries. There they arrived in Naruto's homeland along with Itachi and Saya and also Akari.

Hinata, for her deeds, was given the highest honor the Order can give: The rank of Grand Lady, the kunoichi equivalent to the Grand Master. That title is earned, not given. She became the most powerful Templar kunoichi after Akari Uzumaki and praised by the Templars both in Uzu and out.

Naruto and Hinata became lovers a day after she earned the title and married the year after. Hinata gave birth to fraternal twins named Boruto and Himawari. The two shared their father and mother's features.

Jiraiya and Tsunade married each other but the doctors told them that Tsunade is officially barren. Seeing this, Naruto gave them an offer they can't refuse: take care of his children. They immediately agreed.

The Hyuuga clan, even after being banished from Konoha and reintegrated into the Templar Order never gave up on their old ways. They even tried to kidnap several Templar Hyuugas and subjugate them to the Caged Bird Seal. It backfired spectacularly by Hinata who reported to Naruto.

The Grand Master was furious but when Hiashi tried to justify the Main House's actions, he was shot in the knees by one of the Templar Hyuugas, leaving him crippled for life. Naruto ordered the elders executed and named Toushiro as the new clan head. Hanabi became Templar ambassador for the Hyuuga clan and had the arrogance of the Hyuuga clan stamped out of her by Toushiro.

The Caged Bird Seal was forever banned and a new seal was placed on ALL of the Hyuuga clan in its place.

Itachi and Saya married each other two years after Naruto and Hinata did. They had a daughter named Sarada and promised to raise her like good parents.

After twenty years, Naruto Uzumaki, now seventy years old, his wife being thirty years old, step down as Grand Master and made his sister Akari as Grand Master in his place.

He can finally settle down and live with his wife and children knowing that the world is finally at peace.

The Templar Order has made change to this generation. Their new world finally been realized and now their goal is complete.

 _May the Will of the Six Paths find everything and everyone peace._

 _Author notes_

 _This fic is now complete. I intend to write several side stories of Naruto and Hinata during their stay in Konoha as well as Itachi and the OC I created. I'm also planning to write a two-shot to explain the inconsistencies happening in my fics. Comment and review._


End file.
